I hate him
by tasyatazzu
Summary: I do hate him from the bottom of my heart, but... R


**Disclaimer : I don't own any of ToA characters or places.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I hate him. I hate him for steal everything from me. My family, my house, my life. I hate him!_

_Not only he stole my life, but also stole my love._

_Natalia._

_

* * *

  
_

"For me, you're the real Luke!" she said to me that night on Belkend, after Guy left us for that dreck.

"If I am Luke, then who does that red haired man who sank Akzeriuth?" I asked her. "I told you, I'm not Luke anymore, for I've thrown that name away. I am Asch."

"L..Asch."

"Yeah, I am Asch. The leftover ashes of the sacred flame. Asch. Don't call me Luke again, understood?" I said. It's dark here in the inn, but I could feel she nodded. I lied on the bed and pulled my blanket. "Tomorrow we'll head to Ortion Cavern. Make sure you get enough sleep," I said again as I turned my position so my back faced her. From the sound she made, I knew she also lied on her bed and pulled the blanket.

"Night, Asch," she whispered. After five minutes, I saw a movement from Jade's bed which located beside mine. He turned his body and faced me. Then, he opened his cruel red eyes.

"My, my, what a cruel guy you were, making a girl broken like that."

"Shut up! Mind your own business!" I hissed while pulled my blanket so it covered my head.

* * *

_Yeah, I'm cruel. Why can't I tell her that I want to be her one and only Luke? Why can't I tell her that I'm so happy when she said I was the real Luke for her?_

_

* * *

  
_

"Asch, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't meant to say that," she said on Tartarus. I looked at her sad feature and tried my best to resist the urge to hug her right now.

"There's nothing to be apologized. It's not your fault," I said while walked away. Anise suddenly popped out from nowhere and poked me.

"Asch, what're you doing last night? You didn't do 'that', you know?" Anise said. I looked at her curiously.

"Do what?"

"Ouch, don't be so innocent, Asch. You didn't do that kind of activity, did you?" she said while raised her eyebrows. The moment I understand what she tried to say, I felt my face got burned.

"Oh, look, your face reddened! What are you thinking, Asch?" said Jade suddenly from behind me. "Your face' color is the same as your hair now."

"Haha, that's true Colonel! You loves her so much, doesn't you?" Anise said.

"A...God-Generals doesn't need love. They need sword," I said while tried to control my voice.

"Hee, sword, eh? What kind of sword exactly?" Jade said and smiled.

"Is there other kind of sword beside the one Guy and Asch used?" asked Anise innocently. Jade laughed.

"Shut up Jade!!!" I shouted.

* * *

_I hate him, I do really hate that wrenched dreck. He stole my family, my love, my life. He even stole those who supposed to be my friend, my best partner._

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm sorry, I got to go. I'm worried about Luke. i'm oing back to Yulia City," Guy said to us when we got out from the laboratory in Belkend.

"What? Are you serious, Guy?" Anise shouted.

"What're you talking about? Ther real Luke is here," said Natalia.

"Yeah, maybe that person is the real Luke, but my friend is that idiot. He becomes a spoiled brat like that is also my responsibilities. Sorry, guys," Guy said lightly. I tightened my grip on my sword.

"If you want to come back to Yulia City, go to Aramis Spring. That place somehow connects to Yulia City. I believes that Tear also popped out in that place when she first came to Outer World," I explained. Guy nodded.

"Thanks. Goodbye then," he said and ran away. I sighed.

"Is it okay, Asch?" Anise asked.

"Why not? He's free to go wherever he wants. It's not like I'm his master or whatever."

"But you're Luke," Anise said. I didn't respond to her words but I could feel my eyes became hot with tears.

"I'm not Luke. Besides, there's no point in keeping him with us," I said while walked away and tried to wipe my tears without everyone, especially Jade, knew.

"Well, all I concerned is we're going to lose Guy's fighting skills. I assume there's lot of monster in Ortion Cavern as well," said Jade while looked at me.

"We don't need him. I myself is more than enough to handle them," I said confidentally.

"Oh, so, this Luke also didn't want to lose his friends either, especially Guy. Both of you like him a lot. Am I right?" he whispered. Anise and Natalia have walked away in front of us. I glared at Jade. "Oh, what a cruel stare you gave me, but I take that as yes."

"Jade, will you shut your mouth?"

* * *

_Guy Cecil, I expected you would choose me above that pathetic replica. Maybe he needed you, but I needed you even more. It's seven years loss I'm talking about. You can't imagine a life I live in the middle of chaos and blood. No partner to trust, no friend to rely on. Can't you imagine I depends myself on one of other Six God-Generals??_

_

* * *

  
_

_I hate him, that pathetic dreck. For steal my bed, my name, my mom._

_

* * *

  
_

"Mom, this is Asch, I mean, the real Luke," that replica explained to Susanne, my mother.

"Luke?" she repeated. I approached her and knelt before her.

"Long time no see, Mom. How're you?" I said as I looked at her eyes. She touched my shoulder.

"Stand up, Luke. Oh, my Luke. My long-lost Luke. I'm sorry," she said and hugged me. "You too, come here, Luke," she said to that replica. He approached her and she hugged him also. "Thank you for coming back home, you two. No matter who you are, replica or original, both of you are my sons. This manor is widely open to you. Come back anytime as you pleased." Hearing that, I looked at that replica. He seemed he would cry anytime, though deep inside I felt the same too.

* * *

_I hate him. For stole everything, but, at least..._

_...he's not as pathetic as I thought._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N :** review please?

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
